Fieguy
Fieguy Fieguy is an OC stickman made by SirSalad. He has a dark orange outline and a lighter fill. Powers Fieguy has pyrokinesis (the ability to generate fire at will), he can create a mini shield by putting one of his legs in the air and he can create a full shield by putting both of his arms out. However he must keep both his arms out or the shield will go away. He can use his special move called Inferno Blaze which will deal MASSIVE damage to any enemy and if it doesn't kill them then it will give them a harsh burn making it so the enemy will take 1/16 damage each turn meaning they will most likely forfeit the match to heal their burn. This does leave Fieguy tired and unable to fight for 1 day however. He can also fly with his fire. Story Fieguy was kidnapped at birth. His parents are unknown and he was raised by the kidnappers. However, these kidnappers weren't nice. They treated him as a slave. He was a slave. These kidnappers were notorious for kidnapping children and causing havoc. They did this city by city. The enslaved children would die due to the hard labour and Fieguy was growing weak. He worked hours on end and he wasn't given more than an hour break. One day the kidnappers found a rare stone that they saw no use for so they were going to sell it for alot of money. Fieguy was cleaning the case when he dropped the stone and the case, shattering it. The kidnappers heard this and went to see what had happened. After they saw what had happened, they stomped over to Fieguy. Fieguy, still having the stone in his hand, moved backwards until the stone started to glow. The stone shot out orange beams that surrounded Fieguy, bursting him up in the air. Fieguy's hand started to ignite. One of the kidnapper's realised that the stone was a fire stone. Fieguy heard this and had enough. He charged at all of them, beating them up and flew out. After he was finished, he burnt the entire place down and flew off. He found a team called the Ginyu Force Awesome Rainbow Fighters (A.R.F.) and was given the name Fieguy. His original name is unknown. A.R.F History Fieguy first found A.R.F in the year 2015 and was second in command. Fieguy was one of the earliest members and was the one who recruited new ones. He realized the extent of his powers when blues invaded and captured him and Blade-Spinner. They were forced to fight to the death, when Fieguy found a new power in the Inferno Blaze. They almost made it back until BigBoi stopped them and re-captured Blade-Spinner. He then was forced to retreat but was stopped by drabs and blues. The other A.R.F members soon caught up, however, and they went back to find Kick-Spinner. After destroying the Blue Base, they managed to defeat Drab Admin and decided to stop Big Blue. When they arrived at their co ordinates that Techno had managed to get, and to their surprise, Blue Admin was waiting for them. After their hard battle, Blue Admin was eventually defeated and was reduced to nothing more, than blue paint. It was time. The battle against Big Blue wasn't easy. He managed to fuse himself with Big Boi and became Blue Boi and this gave him amazing new strengths. After an excruciatingly painful fight, the A.R.F members managed to pull through while discovering new powers. Fieguy found out that he could create shields. The A.R.F team gave it their all but they still needed to get back home. They had an easy time back home since the blues and drabs were disbanded but they were extremely tired. As they were nearing home, Quad decided to camp in the forest for the night but they needed fire wood. The forest was weird. Only certain wood was barning so Fieguy went to find some. While finding them. he was encountered by a slimy beast. This beast wanted to suffocate Fieguy and then eat him but as Fieguy went to go get help, he was stopped each time. Fieguy was forced to fight but upon doing so, he was losing. For the first time, the fire stone was reacting. The stone gave him immense power and a new form. His blaze form. He used this new power to defeat the monster but he was out of energy when he was suddenly surrounded by slime. The monster wasn't done and Fieguy was lying on the floor until he saw in the distance, the A.R.F team also getting stopped by the monster's slime. He had enough and the fire stone was reacting for a second time and Fieguy lost some strength in return for some bulk. He was given another form. His molten form. With this form, he couldn't be suffocated but was still able to cripple him with his magma. The beast still managed to break him out of his new form but Fieguy ended him with an inferno Blaze. The members were confused but tired so they rested up and saved everything for the next day. Once they arrived home they celebrated the defeat of the blues and lived their lives for the next year. A year passed and Quad was turning bad. With no baddies and no one in need of saving, he was getting bored. His gem saw this and left him so Quad also left in search for his gem. Before leaving, Quad made Fieguy the leader of A.R.F and things changed. Drastically. Fieguy wanted to make A.R.F a powerful team so he accepted the stronger people with powers and dropped out the weaker people. New people were being chosen by new gems and Fieguy decided to drop Hair, Jewel, and Bullet and added Accelerate, Healer, and Gloo. However, a gem was corrupted and turned someone evil. She was turning against the A.R.F team and Fieguy needed to stop her. Before Fieguy could fight her, however, she fled to join another team. After that, Fieguy realized his mistake and decided to bring back the ones he dropped out and kept the original A.R.F team unchanged but other people with powers were known as the back-up allies. It was nearing the end of the year and a party was being held for the occasion. They were all ready for the party until Blue Admin crashed the party. Blue Admin managed to revive himself and he had now gained the ability to control and shoot plasma. Everyone with powers decided to help fight but the battle was even tougher. Blue Admin wanted revenge on the ARF team so he encased himself with them in a dome to fight. The ARF team was losing but Quad had eventually returned with newfound powers and broke the plasma dome. It was a one on one fight but Quad was losing and it looked like the end but suddenly, everyone's gem started to react giving everyone a new power. This reaction gave Fieguy the ability to summon a phoenix to pierce through the opponent. With everyone's help, Blue Admin exploded, destroying his core.There was no chance of him returning. The team was relieved and their powers were safe. The gems had found peace once more and were happily resting with the heroes until they are needed once more. Trivia * Fieguy was actually thought up of when I was in year 2. * Fieguy was originally based of power rangers. * His name is a play on words of fire and guy but I wanted it to rhyme and thus, Fieguy was born. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Characters